1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to pest control and, more particularly, to pest bait devices.
2. Description of Prior Art and Related Information
Pest control devices, such as those for roaches, typically include an enclosure into which pests enter to ingest a pesticide disposed therein. Typical pesticides come in the form of granules or chunks which are loosely housed in the enclosure. Since conventional pest control devices are intended to remain stationary once deployed, such devices are not designed for any movement. Pest control devices, however, are commonly deployed within a residence where they are susceptible to being moved by incidental contact, for example, by residents who may accidentally kick one while walking.
Any movement of such a device can easily cause the pesticide within to exit the enclosure and come into contact with the user. Even if the pesticide does not come into direct contact with the user as an immediate result of movement of the device, the exit of the pesticide creates a hazard as the pesticide then becomes accessible to direct human contact by, for example, laying on a floor upon which people walk barefoot. Furthermore, conventional pest control devices come in relatively small packages which can be entirely placed in the mouths of unknowing children and pets.
Aside from incidental movement of common pest control devices, a typical pest control device typically requires removal of packaging and deployment in a desired location. However, the very act of deployment itself can cause the pesticide within the enclosure to exit and come into contact with the user. Therefore, a great need exists for pest control devices which prevent the exit of any pesticide material.
In accordance with the present invention, structures and associated methods are disclosed which address these needs.
In one aspect, a pest control apparatus is provided. The apparatus comprises a housing defining an aperture and including a base and a lid removably coupled to the base. The lid is configured to form a water-tight seal with the base. The base includes a floor. A bait carrier is disposed within the housing and spaced apart from the floor. A pest bait is sufficiently affixed to the bait carrier. The apparatus further comprises supports extending from the base and adapted to space the carrier apart from the floor. The bait carrier may comprise a cone shape having an upper surface and a lower surface. The pest bait comprises a first pest bait adhered to the upper surface of the bait carrier and a second pest bait adhered to a lower surface of the bait carrier. The lid may comprise a dome shape.
The pest bait may be absorbed into or adsorbed onto the bait carrier. The pest bait may also be secured to the bait carrier by electrical attraction or magnetic attraction. The pest bait may comprise granules, a powder or pebbles. A magnet or an adhesive may be coupled to a bottom side of the base. The housing may be re-usable while the carrier is preferably disposable. The apparatus may further comprise a plurality of additional disposable carriers.
In another aspect, a re-usable pest control apparatus is provided. The apparatus comprises a reusable housing including a first housing portion and a second housing portion removably coupled to the first housing portion. A plurality of disposable bait carriers are adapted to be placed in the re-usable housing. At least one pest bait material is securely affixed to each disposable bait carrier.
A method for manufacturing a pest control apparatus is also provided. The method comprises providing a bait carrier, securely affixing pest bait to the bait carrier, providing a housing with at least one aperture, and disposing the bait carrier in the housing. Affixing pest bait onto the bait carrier comprises adhering the pest bait onto the bait carrier. If the pest bait comprises a liquid, the step of affixing pest bait onto the bait carrier may comprise the step of absorbing the pest bait into the bait carrier. Affixing pest bait onto the bait carrier may also comprise adsorbing the pest bait onto the bait carrier, electrically attracting the pest bait to the bait carrier, or magnetically attracting the pest bait to the bait carrier. Providing a housing comprises providing a base, and providing a removable lid that forms a water-tight seal with the base.
In a further aspect, a method is provided for terminating pests. The method comprises securely affixing a pest bait onto a carrier, sheltering the carrier from downpour with a housing, supporting the carrier a distance above a floor of the housing, and terminating the pests with the pest bait. Where the carrier comprises a first carrier, the method further comprising discarding the first carrier, and replacing the discarded first carrier with a second carrier.
In summary, a pest bait station includes a carrier disposed in a housing. Pest bait is securely affixed to the carrier such that movement of the station does not dislodge the bait from the carrier. Poisonous pest bait material may be included in a sticky, starch solution which is then absorbed into or adsorbed onto the carrier. A first bait affixed to a lower surface of the carrier exterminates smaller pests while a second bait affixed to an upper surface of the carrier exterminates larger pests. The carrier is shaped, such as a cone, to provide a lower space and an upper space for receiving differently sized pests. A lid of the housing is shaped to accommodate the shape of the cone. The lid is removably coupled to a base to form a water-tight seal. Openings formed in the base allow for entry of pests.
The invention, now having been briefly summarized, may be better visualized by turning to the following drawings wherein like elements are referenced by like numerals.